Breaking Promise
by Elvin Magi
Summary: Neither Kanda nor Allen will break the final promise they make to each other- to keep fighting, to never forget, and to wait for each other. They will keep their promise that transcends love and hate, life and death. Yullen, so thus Yaoi.


Allen screamed. Things like this didn't happen, _couldn't_ happen. Not again. Too many had died on him, had left him alone. Kanda had promised he wouldn't follow on that path of all the others and now, now he was breaking that promise. Kanda didn't break promises. He said he hated people who broke promises. Yet Allen could recognize the final throes of death and Kanda was leaving him.

Fate hated Allen and Death rejected him. Everyone else was gone yet Allen still repelled death. Life wasn't fair and Allen knew that, yet he still couldn't help but think that he should have the right to die or others should have the right to live.

Tears wouldn't stop and Allen squeezed his eyes shut. When Kanda's fingers brushed his cheek he turned away and clenched his eyes tighter, not wanting to see Kanda dying. "Moyashi, look at me." Allen reluctantly turned towards Kanda. "Moya-... Allen, promise me you'll finish the fight and you won't forget." Allen buried his head on Kanda's chest and shook his head, managing to choke out an "I will, I could never forget, you promise me that... you'll wait for me and _you_ won't forget." Kanda smiled gently and gently pressed his lips to Allen's. For a brief moment the shaking stopped and Allen's eyes flew open in fear. Kanda's gaze met his and a breathy "Allen" fluttered out before his eyes slid shut. Allen felt the slight rise and fall of Kanda's chest beneath him cease as Kanda's lips went cold. Allen jerked back before letting out a small, pained cry. He leaned down and fervently pressed his lips against Kanda's, over and over and he felt a desolate fury that now, when tears were wanted most, his eyes gave out and went dry. He buried his head in Kanda's chest and gave a dry sob, murmuring his love's name repeatedly.

"Are you done boy?" The Noah of pleasure smirked and Allen slowly pulled himself up, pressing a light kiss against Kanda's forehead before turning. For a brief moment, Tyki felt an intense fear at the furious despair in the exorcist's eyes. Then, nothing.

* * *

Allen let out a small gasp, the blood of Road, the last of the Noah, coating his body. He stood up, tilting his head back towards the sky.

"Poor Allen." Allen's eyes turned towards the last dying direct enemy of humanity. The war was almost over. It honestly didn't surprise him that Road had lasted longer than the Earl. "Maybe I should heal your pain, as a _reward_ for killing all the rest. I might as well use the last bits of my life to make you forget all the tragedy. You win. Now forget."

Road gave a twisted laugh at Allen's fearful expression and slowly memories started to dim. He heard Road crooning disappointedly that he had been her favorite but that the Noah would live on even though she was soon to be gone and awareness hit him. One Noah was left. The Fourteenth, him. Then, another thought flickered into his head. He could not forget and he could not let the Noah live on. There was only one way to keep his promises.

Allen turned as blood gurgled in Road's throat. Another moment and she was dead, yet the effects of her powers would not stop. Allen turned his arm into his sword as memories disappeared. He could only die one way, by his own hand. As Allen plunged his sword into his chest, he smiled. He could finally keep a promise. No longer would he live in the confining darkness of being alone. No longer would his purpose be to keep fighting. If he went to hell for having the Noah inside, if he went to hell for committing suicide, he knew Kanda would be there. They would live in the same hell, share in the same pain as before. Kanda had broke his promise once before and Allen knew, that to Kanda, that was one time too many. The two would keep their promises and Allen let out a sigh of joy as he slid down next to the corpses created by the horrid war. He had not forgotten, though the world most certainly would. The world forgot everything in time and this was no different. No exorcists, no akuma, no finders, no Noah, no Black Order, no Earl, nothing, not even the Ark, was left to remind the world of the tragedy. But Allen had managed to remember until the end, remember up 'til death and now he could join the others in death, now he could join those who wouldn't, who _couldn't_ forget the scars.

The promise had been kept.

* * *

**A/N:**

I know Kanda's a little OOC but I think, that once he admitted to Allen that he cared and once everyone else was dead, he'd become a little kinder when Allen really needed him like that.

I don't quite remember what inspired this. I normally wait a couple days after writing to edit. It's another tragic story of mine. Yullen is just great for dark and depressing stories but you can get that just right amount of romance without being overpowering and excessively mushy. You can even work cheesy stuff with this pairing and they're so… _inspirational_. Love them.

Anyways, **Zexion's Somebody **pointed out that I had the Fourteenth written as the Thirteenth (who is the Thirteenth anyways?). So I changed that (thanks!).

Review please!


End file.
